When an incapacitated passenger is left unattended in a vehicle, grave consequences may result. The temperature in a parked vehicle in the summertime may exceed 140° F. Of particular significance is the possibility of leaving young children in a vehicle, because a child is more vulnerable to temperature extremes. In 2010 alone, more than 30 deaths occurred in the United States due to hyperthermia (heat stroke) of children left in vehicles. More than 400 such deaths have occurred over the past 12 years, about half of which were caused by the unintentional leaving of a child in a vehicle by a caregiver. Caregivers who have experienced this tragic situation frequently report they were simply too distracted or busy to realize that the child was still in the vehicle.
In addition to hyperthermia and hypothermia (the opposite of hyperthermia, involving extreme cold temperatures), a passenger left unattended in a vehicle may be exposed to other threats. For example, a stranger may attempt to kidnap the passenger. The passenger may also suffer serious emotional trauma after being left unattended inside the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a passenger reminder system to help caregivers remember to remove a passenger from a vehicle.